Timeline
Phoenixverse October 2nd 1256 - Phoenix Corps rediscovered. Feb 22nd 1275 - ??? ???? ??????? Awakens from her many eons-long slumber and begins work on her plan in case the unholy one known as ???? ?????? escapes his prison in ??? ?????? ????? March 3rd 1387 - rumors of Sightings of a Large "Hulking Giant of a Man" start to swarm into europe. these rumors are ignored... and then forgotten as the centuries pass... June 5th 1575 - China Starts a top secret project under command of the current emperor of China. "Project Dragon King's Army" begins and is planned to be a Superpowered Hero group like the Phoenix Corps, lead by Emperor Xian-Long Ryuoh's Great-Great-Great Grandson in the Future... that son is known as Xao-Len Ryuoh. October 1st 1971 - Chronos Phoenix Born November 13th 1967 - Connie Phoenix Born. October 1st 1987 - Gogeta Phoenix Born. december 23rd 1989 - Connie Dragon Born. Feburary 27th 1990 - Saiiko Thunderhand Born. October 2nd 1990-Mike Phoenix born. Mika Phoenix born. Kathline Phoenix Born Novemeber 2nd 1990 - Pop Rosa Born. August 15th 1992 - Beauty Phoenix Born. Jan. 1st 2000 - Phoenix Dragon is First Created via Fusion Dance July 3rd, 2007 - Spiral Savior mode is Reached by KTG and Kathline Phoenix. Aug. 13th 2008 - Yokorona Oniika Attacks Phoenix Corps for the First time since her rivalry in high school with Mika Phoenix. Oct. 31 2009 - Viralius Deathbird Enters the Main Phoenixverse. Feb. 20th 2011 - Super form is Gained for Mika Phoenix, Connie Dragon, Saiiko Thunderhand, and Kathline Phoenix 7th July 2013 - Death-Spiral Emperor finally destroyed forever thanks to Goku Phoenix 10th March 2014 - Obilvion Force Makes itself known to Phoenix Corps 5th June 2014 - Primordial Pantheon Discovered. Fall 2014- spring 2017 - The rest of the ??????? ????????? awaken. 2015-2017 - Final Death-Spiral War Begins and ends Summer 2017 - Events between Final Death-Spiral War and the Final Phoenixverse War take place during this time. Fall 2017 - The Final Phoenixverse War takes place during this time. Winter 2017 - Spring 2018 - Events of Phantom Vs. Prism Take place during this time. "the Hulking giant of a man" Rumors are Finally Remembered and noticed after many centuries of being ignored then forgotten as "Warlock" makes himself known! 2019 - ???? - Phoenixverse Heisei era ends as the Phoenixverse Reiwa era begins. ???? ??????? is released from his prison in ??? ?????? ?????. ???? ??????? reveals herself to be the other half of the ???? ??????? ?? ??? ???????????? And 1 of the many ??????? ????????? that ???? ??? ?????????. the ???????? ?????????? soon reveal themselves on all sides. the final battle between The Super Phoenix Alliance & ??? ?????? ?? ??? ???? ??????? (Warlock Included) Takes place but is interrupted before it can finish by ???? ?????? who curbstomps both sides into submission before announcing his plans and leaving to his palace in an unknown realm. a Temporary alliance is made between the heroes and The ???? ??????? + Warlock. the True Final Battle Begins. (MORE INFO TO COME LATER....) ???? - PHOENIXVERSE REBOOT....? Newsboy Squadron *3rd July 1992: Birth of Sergio *1st October 1992: Birth of Jorge *29th January 1992: Birth of Marta *4th November 2008: Activation of Dani *26th October 1992: Birth of Laura *23th June 1994: Birth of Alvaro *11th January 1991: Birth of Carlos *4th July 1989: Birth of Shade *5th April 1993: Birth of Luisianna *24th November 1993: Birth of Ian *3rd May 1991: Birth of Silvia *7th August 2010: The Newsboy Squadron is founded *20th July 2011: Phoenix Corps and Newsboy Squadron form an alliance Category:Sergy92 Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Other Stuff Category:Timelines